Release of chemical transmitters by regulated exocytosis underlies many forms of intercellular communication, including hormone release and synaptic transmission. G protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs) orchestrate complex regulation of exocytosis, and in particular inhibit transmitter release from neurosecretory cells. Inhibitory GPCRs can be auto- or hetero-receptors, are typically Gi/o coupled, and work by release of G protein beta-gamma subunits (Gbeta-gamma). The most intensively studied mechanism of inhibition involves modulation of voltage-gated Ca2+ channels (Ca-channels), but direct effects on the exocytotic apparatus have also been reported. Our preliminary data show that Gbeta-gamma binds to SNAP25 and syntaxin-1A, suggesting that Ca-channels and SNAREs might be targeted in parallel by Gbeta-gamma to inhibit exocytosis. The central goal of this proposal is to dissect the molecular basis by which Gbeta-gamma controls exocytotic transmitter release in neurosecretory cells. To enable the precise biophysical analyses required to address this goal, we will use adrenal chromaffin cells, a neurosecretory model that provides significant experimental advantages. Furthermore, catecholamines released from chromaffin cells play important physiological roles in the coordinated response to stress or danger. We will combine carbon fiber amperometry, patch clamp electrophysiology, and flash photolysis of caged compounds, along with novel molecular tools (mutant Gbeta-gamma subunits and inhibitory peptides) to dissect the roles of Ca-channels and SNAREs in Gbeta-gamma -mediated regulation of exocytosis. In aim #1 we will test the hypothesis that Gbeta-gamma acts in parallel at Ca-channels and other downstream targets to inhibit transmitter. In aim #2 we will characterize the interaction of Gbeta-gamma with the exocytotic machinery and test the hypothesis that Gbeta-gamma inhibits exocytosis by competing with synaptotagmin-l for binding to SNAP25. In aim #3 we will use mutational and peptide mapping to characterize the Gbeta-gamma - SNAP25 interaction and generate novel molecular tools to dissect its role in the regulation of chromaffin cell exocytosis. To summarize, our investigations will significantly advance knowledge of the molecular mechanisms that control neurotransmitter and hormone secretion, and provide insight into the pathological basis of diseases related to secretion and neuromodulation.